


I Promised Myself I wouldn't Let You Complete Me

by sentimental_boy



Series: Matt Murdock imagines [21]
Category: Daredevil (TV), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Love Confession
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:05:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5149640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sentimental_boy/pseuds/sentimental_boy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Then suddenly, through no fault of your own, you find you self once again stumbling into happiness. Which terrifies you.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Promised Myself I wouldn't Let You Complete Me

Matthew Murdock came into your life being perfect and making you fall for him. You actually met through Foggy, having been friends in high school. He insisted that you start hanging out again. No sooner had you agreed, then he was dragging you out to some shitty bar and calling Matt. Can you say third wheel anyone? Well your assumptions had been wrong. Foggy also texted a girl named Karen who showed up with Matt. The minute you saw Matt you thought he was cute, but figured he was with Karen. Wrong again. Karen sat by Foggy, and Matt came around to sit by you. That night you developed a crush on him. But that’s all it was. A harmless little crush. He’s sweet and cute. What’s not to like? Well, you must have a knack for being wrong when it comes to Matt Murdock. This crush was not harmless, nor little. 

-0-

“Jenna. I’m falling for this guy. I hate it.”

“Oh yeah. He must have some nerve marching into your life and ruining your lonely." She rolls her eyes. "Come on, this’ll be good for you.”

“I’ll take my tub of ice cream and lusting after celebrities thank you. There’s a difference between solitude and being lonely. You know I hate all the drama that comes with this sort of thing.”

“So you’re telling me you’d rather die alone?”

“I’m not going to die alone, I have you, and Foggy, and Karen, and that mother fucker Matt. Friends are just as valuable as romantic relationships.”

“Okay, but still. Why are you so opposed to this? You like him. It’s not like he’s bothering you when you don’t.”

“I just- I was happy. I was perfectly fine by myself, now I’m here and I’m all jittery and always thinking about him. I can’t focus at work because I’m daydreaming about when I’ll see him again. I’m screwed if I don’t tell him because I’ll still have these feelings. I mean, that’s what I’ve been doing for a year now and they’ve only gotten stronger.”

“Wait, a year? And this is the first I’m hearing of it?”

“You see each other sometimes. Knowing you, you’d ‘let something slip’ just to move our relationship along.”

“Come on. You know that’s not true.”

You sigh. “I know. I know how I feel, I guess I just don’t want to admit it. I’m scared that if he finds out things will be weird between us and I’ll lose him as a friend.”

“Yeah, that’s hard. So tell me more about this guy who’s cracked your code.”

“I doubt it was deliberate. He’s just so kind and caring; to everyone. He seems so perfect. His worst trait that I’ve seen is how protective he can be.”

“After a year and that’s his worst trait? Honey, go get him.”

“That and his inability to make a relationship last longer than a few months. Foggy can attest to that. That’s the other thing. Say I told him how I feel and he felt the same. We give it a go, it doesn’t work out, and I’m left with a broken heart and one less friend.”

She nods. “Yeah. But when was your last romantic relationship? At all. Like college, after brad broke your heart?”

“I’ve had relationships since then.”

“Fuck buddies and one night stands don’t count.”

“Fine, whatever. That makes it even worse. Neither of us can keep a relationship going for more than a few months.”

“You should let me meet him.” She rolls her eyes at your confused/'hell no' face. “So I can gauge whether he likes you and decide if I’m going to leave this alone or not.”

“I take it the default is not?”

“You know me so well.”

-0-

Since then, your friend is now convinced that Matt has fallen for you. She asks you about it every time you’re with her, but you’re still as reluctant to admit it as when you brought it up to her. The bastard stole your heart. And that phrase has never been more accurate. You’d like nothing better than to take it back and get on with your life, but he foils your plans every time he smiles. Or when he says your name in that velvety voice of his. Seriously, his voice is in a perpetual state of flirtation. At the same time, he always sounds so gentle, even when he’s exasperated; it makes you weak.

As for Matt, he hasn’t fallen this hard since that Greek girl in college. He loves your intelligence. Even more so, the fact that you’re one of the most compassionate people he knows despite your cold exterior. The thing he loves most about you though, is your voice. He thinks it might be shallow, but he can’t bring himself to care. He loves listening to your eloquent words and phrases as you wrap your silken voice around them. Equally, he loves your voice when you deadpan and say something sarcastic, and it's light quality when you tell a joke. You’re adorable when your words run together after having a few too many drinks or when you’re at work and your voice is two octaves higher than usual. It’s even better when you’re relaxed. It reminds him of how he is with his glasses. He’s only comfortable taking them off around certain people. You only talk normally when you’re around people you’re close to. Then there's times where he hears a tremble in your voice as you try to keep your emotions in check. When that happens, all he wants to do is wrap his arms around you and tell you it'll be okay.

Sometimes when you call, he lets it go to voicemail just so he can hear you again later. Due to his heightened senses, the sounds of the city overwhelm him. When this happens, he listens to your messages, focusing on your voice like it’s the flame and he's a moth. It warms and calms him, allowing him to fall asleep knowing he’ll hear it in person the next day.

Matt's laying in bed, listening to your voice when it hits him. He loves you. He loves you, and he can’t let anymore time go by without you knowing.

-0-

Matt called you saying he needs to talk to you. When he heard the mild panic in your voice he assured you that there was nothing to worry about. It still did little to put your mind at ease. He’d just told you to meet him at his apartment after work and that what he needed to say, he had to say in person. So here you are, in the middle of a meeting, and all your thoughts are on Matt. What if you weren’t concealing your feelings as well as you thought and it weirded him out? What if he wanted to break things off before it began? You had to keep reminding yourself that it wasn’t anything bad. Then you heard your boss calling your name. You look up and everyone at the table is staring at you.

You clear your throat. “Oh, sorry. I- can you repeat that last part?”

“Have you found a venue for the charity event?”

“Yes. I made a short list of a few places, so you had options.” You pull up pictures and prices of the different places on your laptop.

You manage to stay focused for the rest of the meeting, but your mind wanders the moment you get back to your desk. A few weeks ago all you wanted was for Matt to relinquish his hold on your heart. Now you're realizing that you’re scared of him doing just that.

-0-

When you get to Matt's place, he greets you with a smile and a solid hug. There’s almost a sense of desperation to it, like he won’t be doing it again for a while.

“Matt, you okay?”

He pulls away. “Yeah. I’m fine. Just, come sit.” He takes your hand and leads you to the sofa.

“Matt, what’s going on?” You ask as you take a seat facing him.

He takes your hands and murmurs your name. “I’ve been thinking about you a lot lately and last night I realized something.” He pauses and takes off his glasses, setting them on the table. “I love you.”

Your eyes widen. That’s not what you were expecting.

Matt tries to give you your time to absorb this information, but time is passing slower for him at the moment. Dead silence after a love confession will do that to a person. It doesn’t help that all the things Matt uses to read emotions are useless to him right now. Rapid heart beat, could be excitement, or panic. Heated skin, could be attraction or embarrassment. shallow breaths, once again, excitement or panic.

“Y/n, could you please say something?”

You try, but your entire vocabulary has left you so you just pull him in for a kiss. You feel his whole body go rigid so you pull back. Before you can start stuttering out apologies, his lips are back on yours. He scoots closer and lets his hand run along your face as he deepens the kiss.

“Dammit Matthew.” You say when you part. “I love you too.”

He chuckles. “Dammit?”

“Yes. Dammit. I’ve been fighting this for a year.”

He throws his head back laughing. “If it helps, I wasn’t trying to melt your heart.”

You smile, but it's fleeting. “Matt?”

“Hmm?” He tilts his head to the side.

“Now I’m scared.”

“Why?”

“I’m so not used to this. My last real relationship was in college and I’m just used to going through guys so quickly. Now that I’m close to something real, I don’t know what to do.”

“I’m the same way, as I'm sure you’ve noticed." You both laugh. "I’m okay with falling for you though.”

“Really?”

He nods. “As long as the beautiful woman I fell in love with is there to catch me.”

You snort. “And how would you know that?”

“I’m not talking about your looks, although I hear you’re not all that bad on the eyes.”

You just smile.

“You’re a beautiful person. Your personality, your intelligence, your choice of perfume.” He pauses. “Your voice.” His voice is rough as he says the last one.

Your smile has only gotten bigger since he started talking. “Thanks. You’re pretty attractive yourself. Although, I have to admit, your looks do factor into it.”

He chuckles.

“But in all seriousness, I feel different this time.”

“How so?”

“I don’t know. I’m used to guys using me, and I didn’t necessarily care. But now you’re here being so…” You trail off.

“So... what?”

“So, I don’t know, so you. It’s new to me.”

He laughs. “Well I’m glad you approve.”

“I never said I approve.”

He tilts his head to the side as his brows knit together.

“You know, you’re very rude to come into my life, ruining my miserable and calling me beautiful.”

He relaxes and takes on a light tone. “I’m sorry, I’ve never met anyone opposed to compliments.”

“I guess I’m not. Like I said, this whole ‘sweet guy’ thing you have going is new. I’m used to being happy alone and now I want you. It’s strange.”

“Well hopefully not too strange.”

“No. Not in a bad way. I just find myself questioning if you’re even real at times.”

He blushes. “Oh, come on.” He murmurs, ducking his head down.

“I’m serious, but we can change the subject if you want.”

“Good. Because I think dinner’s ready.”

You smile. “And you’re adorable when you blush by the way.”

“I thought we were changing the subject.”

“We are, I just wanted to let you know.”

He smiles and shakes his head. “I appreciate it. Now, you can stay here, or we can go to the table to eat.” He gets up to get the food out of the oven and dish it.


End file.
